1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a display device, a panel defect detection system, and a panel defect detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the information society develops, display devices for displaying an image are being increasingly required in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs) have been utilized.
Signal lines such as various voltage wirings, various circuit elements such as a transistor and a capacitor, and various patterns exist in a display panel of these various devices. When a defect occurs in such a display panel, an abnormal current such as an overcurrent that is a situation where a current excessively flows beyond a normal range, or current flowing in a situation where no current is allowed to flow may occur in the display panel.
When such an abnormal current occurs in the display panel, high temperature of heat may be generated. Accordingly, a phenomenon by which a part of the display panel (e.g., a circuit element, a polarizing plate, etc.) or the entire display panel is burned may occur.
So far, various techniques to detect an abnormal current such as an overcurrent have been presented in a circuit technology field.
However, a related art detection technique not only has a limitation in detecting a panel defect of a display panel but also merely corresponds to an overcurrent detection technique, and is not a technique to accurately detect even a very small current flowing in a situation where no current is allowed to flow.
In addition, related art detection techniques have had not only a disadvantage of a high cost in using and implementing a complicated detection circuit, but also a problem by which detection accuracy is significantly lowered.
Further, related art detection techniques have had a problem by which an abnormal current caused by various reasons is unable to be detected.
Further, related art detection techniques have had a problem by which preventing a circuit from being damaged or burned in advance is impossible due to incapability of immediately and quickly detecting an abnormal current at the time of the occurrence of an overcurrent.